The Pain of a Perfect Storm
by Iamaturkey
Summary: [Idea adopt from 'The Perfect Storm'] What if Naruto was more than just an Uzumaki? What if he was also a Kaguya? Or an Uchiha? A Senju? What about Hyuuga? Or how about all five. This, this is the story of the boy, who accidentally rivaled the power of even the Otsutsuki clan. This, is the Pain of being a Perfect Storm. StrongSmart!Naru Uch/EMS!Naru DBP!Naru WoodR!Naru Hyu/TSG!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will start off diverged from the Anime timeline in an interesting way.**  
**1\. Naruto was told my the Sandiame that if he didn't buckle down and pass his third academy year if he failed his second, he would never become a ninja, although the threat is obviously empty(told at the beginning of 2nd year)**  
**2\. His mom is half Kaguya, half Uzumaki, and his dad is 1/4 Senju, 1/4 Hyuuga, and 1/2 Uchiha, still known as Namikaze though(Family tree to be explained at the end of the chapter)**  
**3\. Danzo is good person here, and isn't forcing people in ROOT to go on suicide missions**  
**4\. Naruto WILL be the strongest character in the universe by the end of it. But, will he be able to properly use his powers? Or will he have to give them to his friends?**  
**5\. Itachi hasn't killed the Uchiha yet.**

XXX - Chapter 1 - Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

"Naruto! Why did you do such a thing?! You're really gonna get it this time!" Shouted the Jounin as they chased the laughing young academy student in goggles around the village, and he managed to evade them with almost chuunin level of skill, confusing them about when he got so good at running from them.

You see, Naruto had painted the four faces of the previous Hokage, with a lot of paint. The Yondiame he gave huge, solid black whiskermarks, with two large fox ears. The Sandiame had glasses painted on, with a humongously large book-shaped block of wood was hammered in just on his nose down to his chin, the words "Icha Icha Paradise" and "10000 Ninjutsu" painted on the book. The Nidiame had large tear marks from his eyes down, painted a soft river blue, and the kanji for "Water" was painted onto his headpiece. And finally, the Shodiame had large trees seemingly planted sideways around his head, with one huge oak tree coming out of his forehead, just above his hatai-ate, with the kanji for "Wood" painted onto it.

"I don't care!" Shouted back the ecstatic Naruto. "Iruka should believe me now when I say I know my Hokage!" He said while running back the direction he came. "You know your problem? You can't do the things I do! Only I can do this! I'm better than all of you! Dattebayo!"

* * *

XXX - Hokage's Office

* * *

"There is a problem, sir!" "Lord Hokage!" Multiple voices shouted right outside the Hokage's office.

"What is it? Did that Naruto do something again?" Hiruzen said, turning around and looking over his shoulder at the complaining Jounin and Chuunin.

"Yes. He climbed on the Mountainside Images.." Said the Jounin, letting the Chuunin finish for him "And he vandalized and graffitied all over them!"

Hiruzen took a long drag of his tobacco pipe, before exhaling with a sigh, and getting up.

* * *

XXX - Naruto

* * *

Naruto jumped around back and forth, and then runs past a convenient fence, stealth-blanket kawarimi-ing back over to it after the two Jounin jump past while they shout "Get back here!". He rubbed the back of his neck while laughing softly. "Why should I?"

Suddendly Iruka pops up right next to Naruto, clearly pissed. "Hey, Naruto!" He shouted in his ear, causing Naruto to jump up while turning around, before landing on his butt.

"How did you suddenly get here, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto said, confused and frustrated at being caught by his teacher.

"The question is what are you doing here when you should be in class now?" Iruka accused, before dragging him back to the Academy per the Hokage's orders.

* * *

XXX - Academy

* * *

Naruto sighed, staring out the window while Iruka droned on about the importance of.. what was it? Chakra control? He wasn't really paying attention, and didn't care enough to, so he just continued to stare out the window with a sigh. 'Class is boring', he thought, while trying to train his perceptional skills by staring off into the distance, watching some villagers brawl before someone from the Konoha Police Force suddenly shows up and arrests them both... Either that or he was just watching them fight for his amusement... Thats more likely. 'I wish I could just go pull some pranks on those darn storekeeps that refuse to sell me ninja equi-'

"-to... NARUTO!" Iruka finally yelled while throwing a marker at his forehead to get his attention, hitting dead on the mark, and making him pay attention. "Now, I asked for you to show me the leaf sticking exercise as an example for chakra control. Put one of the leaves on your forehead and stick it with chakra." Iruka finished, as 5 leaves appeared on his desk.

'You can do this Naruto... You can do this... Dattebayo!' Naruto thought while breathing slowly, before grinning and holding the leaf to his forehead and applying chakra to hold it still, before removing his hand, it staying on his forehead. Then, suddenly, the leaf crumples into a small plant-matter disc on his forehead, shocking everyone, even Iruka. "Wh-Whats up guys? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked confused at the looks he was getting.

Iruka suddenly coughs and straightens up after the ever so present and ever so silent Mizuki nudges him enough to snap him out of it. "Y-Your using too much chakra Naruto. W-Way too much chakra. You should probably cut the flow before it cuts into your skin." He said calmly before the condensed leaf dropped to the floor like a piece of wood from Naruto cutting the flow, instead of the usual floating. "Try again, Naruto!"

This time, Naruto tries to wrack his brain for the knowledge he learned the past two years above how to limit chakra flow... To think of it like a tube, and to limit it, just shrink the tube! He puts the leaf up to his forehead, pulls his hand away, and it sticks! It sticks perfectly too, making Iruka start clapping, along with the rest of the class and a reluctant Mizuki. Suddenly, the leaf splits into two perfectly clean halves as Naruto's chakra element suddenly surges through for seemingly no real reason, surprising the two teaching Chuunin and all of the rest of the students.

"Accidental elemantal manipulation... At this age?!" Gasps Iruka, never having seen anything like it. "... Class dismissed, and don't forget the exam tomorrow! Naruto, see me and Mizuki after class in the Hokage's office." Iruka said before he begins to put stuff away, allowing Mizuki to sneak a glare and gritted teeth without Iruka noticing anything.

* * *

XXX - Hokage's Office

* * *

"Impressive... Iruka, do you think little Naruto hear should be allowed a pass for the exam due to what he achieved? Or should he still take it with the rest of them?" Hiruzen asked the teachers, while Naruto stool quickly but excitedly between them, after finding out he wasn't in trouble from the painting that morning due to the accident in class.

"With all due respect sir, I think he should still have to take it with the rest of the class. I agreed on informing you on this specific matter so you could put him under Asuma-Sensei if he passes the exam, alongside two others that I believe would make a great team with the accidental genuis that is our dear little Uzumaki." Iruka said, calmly, with Mizuki agreeing.

"Then its decided, Naruto shall still take the exams, but under special conditions! He will have to be able to show proficiency in only two of the three academy ninjutsu, but must score at least middle in the throwing practicals!" Said Hiruzen, knowing that Naruto is capable, but never trains on his own.

After a few seconds of debating with himself, Naruto suddenly speaks up. "Jiji-chan, I can't practice though! None of the weapons shops will let me buy any ninja tools, they charge triple for me compared to others, and with them doing food the same way, I only have enough for instant ramen and rent! They also only sell me rotten food when I try to buy stuff besides ramen!" Naruto complains to the Hokage, making Hiruzen's eyes widen a little.

"Really now, Naruto? Well, they won't be doing that anymore, and here is some more money, go buy 25 shuriken and 25 kunai, okay? You will be practiced tomorrow on Kawarimi and Henge, along with stamina, shurikenjutsu, and speed, so you better be ready Naruto." the Hokage said warmly, while handing Naruto three times his normal salary, making him cheer up and hug Hiruzen tightly while crying with joy, making Iruka smile and Mizuki want to gag.

XXX

End of chapter 1.

**AN:**  
**Mom- Kushina Uzumaki-Kaguya(D) - (Mom- Azuya Uzumaki(D) : Father- Funaziki Kaguya(D) : Nephew- Kimimaro Kaguya)**

**Dad- Minato Namikaze-Uchiha(D) - (Mom- Shiren Uchiha(D) : Father- Jonuen Hyuuga(D) : Grandfather- Nidiame Hokage(Tobirama Senju(D)) : Grandmother-Asuki Hyuuga(D))**

**There, those are the official family names of Naruto's parents, and yes this makes Naruto related to all of the Uchiha, Tsunade, Kimimaro, and all of the Hyuuga, including Hinata.**

**Another note, pairings have not been decided yet, and I won't be putting up a poll for pairings until chapter 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I am honestly surprised this fic has blown up so fast after just a chapter! So, I pretty much got a ton of favorites and follows already, and yes, to me, this few is a ton. I WILL be better about editing my chapters in from now on also, I only forgot to on the first chapter, which will also be replaced by a better version by tonight, as in I will have edited it on the site. Anyway, still, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Like I said, I have been wanted to do this for a while, so I am glad I finally get the chance. Anyway, on to the chapter!  
**

XXX - Chapter 2 - The Genin Exams

Naruto groans, waking up, his alarm blaring. He looks at the time, barely able to form shapes in his groggy stupor. Then, he realizes he is late. VERY late, for the most important test in his life, and hopefully one of the last ones he will ever have to take. In seconds, he is out of bed, his instant ramen noodles cooking in the microwave, while he is scrambling to wash up in the bathroom.

Old Man Sarutobi had asked him to find some better clothes before he became a ninja, with less orange. And he asked for a lot less orange. Naruto, despite his protests, decided to go along with his wishes, and bought himself what he thought to be a cool new outfit; ANBU black shorts, ANBU black T-shirt, white arm and leg bandages, black bracers for his legs, a pair of black fingerless gauntlets, and a black cloak that covers his entire body down to his feet. His own little touch to all of this is a black mask that covers his nose and lower face, to further hide his body and what he is doing from enemies. He came up with the idea after realizing the ANBU that always watch his house wear such cloaks to hide their Jutsu and weapons, and the porcelain masks to hide identity, which also explains why their leader is known as Dog.

After he finished washing up and put on his shorts, shirt, and bandages for now, he grabbed his ramen cup and devored the ramen inside, realizing he just beat his old speed record too! He runs out his front door and takes to the roofs, jumping from building to building, his ANBU guard following closely behind. He also realized yesterday why they aren't hidden; they want to be seen. They want people to know he has his very own guard, probably because they all know he is the best one of them all, so if they keep him alive, he will be Hokage! Thats certainly it!

* * *

XXX - The Academy

* * *

"So, the Genin Exams this year are a little bit diffe-" BANG! The door slamed open, Naruto standing proudly in the doorway, to the annoyance of Iruka for him being late as hell. "NARUTO, GET IN YOUR SEAT AND SHUT UP!" Iruka screamed at Naruto, as even though he hadn't said anything, he had been opening his mouth to talk when Iruka yelled his name.

Naruto closed his mouth and sat in a seat immediately, and said seat just so happened to be directly next to Shikamaru. "As I was saying, the Genin Exams this year are a little bit different. Your all to still do the written portion, the SSA portion(Strength, Stamina, Aim), and the Jutsu portion, but this time you also have to go to the Ninja section of the Library and steal 1 jutsu without getting caught. You are then to study this jutsu, and explain to me or Mizuki how it works, and how to do it." Iruka continued on, explaining the exams to the entire Genin class. He was honestly impressed how everyone, including Naruto, had listened attentatively to the entire thing. He knew they will all make fine ninja one day.

"So, time to start the written portion" Said Mizuki, as he walked up and down the rows of seats passing out papers while he talked. "There are only 10 questions, and each question is worth 1 point. Every 10 minutes of the 50 minutes your able to hold the weights will be 1 point, still totalling 5 points, as every 10 of 50 minutes your able to run will be 1 point, also 5 points. Each of the 5 Kunai and 5 Shuriken you throw later will be 1 point, totalling 5 possible points per object. The jutsu you do during the exam will be 10 points, and the jutsu you steal and explain will be 10 points. You need 35 points out of 50 to pass these exams." He explained to the whole class smugly, just after he had finished passing out the test, before sitting back with Iruka.

"HAJIME!" Said Iruka loudly, for them to finally begin the written exams, while Naruto sweated a ton, before breathing slowly, and then he had got to work.

* * *

XXX - Outside the Academy

* * *

Outside, everyone had to pull on a pulley, lifting a set of heavy weights off the ground, and had to hold the position of holding them up. After 20 minutes, half the class had stopped, exhausted, and after 30, only 5 people had remained. Those people were Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino, who was using his bugs, although nobody said anything. After 40 minutes, it came down to just Naruto and Sasuke, who were both sweating, but continued to hold the weights, lest one appear to be weaker than the other, before finally Sasuke had gave up and let go, at 45 minutes, with Naruto continuing on the full 50.

At running, Sasuke took a leasurely jog, intent on stamina, while Naruto foolishly ran off ahead, along with Kiba. Choji was walking the entire time, costing him 3 points, but he had managed to walk the full 50. Shikamaru didn't even start the stamina test, just as he didn't do the strength test, only doing the bare minimum to pass. Shino ran along the same pace as Sasuke, while Hinata had done the same, determined to show her father she was worthy to do this. Ino and Sakura both had started running off fast, one trying to outpace the other, while trying to show Sasuke which one was better. In the end, Naruto ran for 40 minutes, Kiba ran for 20, Sasuke went for all 50, as did Shino and Hinata. Sakura and Ino both only ran for 10, as they foolishly ran off while having no room with which to have stamina.

The Kunai and Shuriken accuracy test went by quickly, with Shikamaru only hitting 3 kunai and 2 shuriken, getting the bare minimum 5 points, while Sasuke hit all 10 on target. Sakura and Ino both only hit 2 kunai and 1 shuriken, as both didn't practice aim. Choji had gotten the same score as Shika, having an average throwing skills, and Hinata hit all but 1 Kunai. Shino hit a little better than Shika and Choji, getting 4 Kunai and 3 Shuriken, while Kiba did well-ish with 3 Kunai and 3 Shuriken. Naruto, to the surprise of everyone there, had hit 3 Kunai and 3 Shuriken, the fourth Kunai only missing because his third one broke off a piece of the Training Dummy, and the fourth went through the hole in the dummy. This obviously forced Iruka to count the forth Kunai, but sadly the fifth Kunai went right past the head, with the fourth and fifth shuriken had gone between the body and arms.

* * *

XXX - Inside the Academy

* * *

Back inside, everyone except Naruto had went through and each showed a random selection of one of the three academy Ninjutsu. Just about everyone did perfectly. Since Naruto wasn't going to show Kawarimi no matter what, he had to show Henge and Replacement, and decided to be smart about it. He Henge'd into Iruka, and quickly he had quickly Kawarimi'd with him too, confusing Iruka greatly, before Naruto broke the henge laughing at his confusion. Iruka had quickly figured it out, counting Naruto the full 10 points, while Mizuki clearly wasn't happy that Naruto seemed to be passing so far. Naruto had gotten only 3 points from the test, as it had all been about history and throwing trajectory, while he had gotten 26 everywere else, leaving him at 29 points. At this point, if he manages to steal a jutsu and explain it, he will pass.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Okay, so far, almost everyone is set to pass. Now, from here on out, there are ANBU and some of who will become Jounin senseis to this class station in the Library, doing security rounds. They all know you are all being sent there as a test of inflitration and memorization, and they WILL know where you are at all times, like it or not. They are only to grab you if you make a noticable disturbance, and if you get grabbed before you get your scroll, you get no points. If you at least grab a scroll and then get grabbed, you get 3 points. If you grab a scroll, read it, and are able to show the handsigns for the jutsu, 5 points. 7 if you can bring the scroll back, do hangsigns, and explain it. 10 if you get the scroll, memorize the information, return the scroll, and return back with the information. You are able to get 15 points if you do two scrolls, and 20 points if you do three, but for those you have to memorize and return them. Only choose a justu that you wish to learn in the future, for the purposes of being able to know the handsigns beforehand." Iruka explains to them all, a serious look on his face. "Any damage to the Library immediately disqualifies you from graduating this year. Now, HAJIME!" At the final command to begin, everyone shoots out of the windows like blurs, and take to the roofs on the way to the Library.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Naruto was listening to Iruka, and got an idea. 'If I memorize 3 jutsu, I could learn them and then maybe if I can actually execute them I will get bonus! Then they will all see how powerful I truly am! Actually... Isn't there a jutsu scroll in Jiji-chan's office? AH-HA! Thats it! That will have some of the most powerful jutsu ever in it!' Naruto thought grinning while waiting for Iruka to tell them to begin, and when he did, Naruto went straight to Hiruzen's office.

On his way, he heard that the hokage was in a meeting from his secretary talking to someone. Naruto grinned at the perfect chance, while charging up the stairs. He was going to steal the Scroll of Sealing, and learn one of the most powerful jutsu avaliable, as he was determined to impress Iruka and become the most powerful and influential Hokage to ever live!

XXX

End of chapter 2.

**AN: OKAY, so first off, in the next chapter, we all know whats gonna happen. Also, enjoy this nice cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, leave a review if you wish, and PM me if you want. I hope that you all enjoy where I plan on going with this story!**


End file.
